The Day Snape Danced and Voldemort Cried
by Sir Snark-a-lot
Summary: DANCING SNAPE AND DEATH EATERS, CRYING VOLDEMORT, DRAMIONE, AND A DANCE OFF WITH KINGSLEY AND LUCIUS. What are you waiting for, start reading! I promise laughter. Disclaimer: I own Nothing, Juat love everything referenced in the story.


**The Day the Death Eaters partied.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE READ THIS:- I just grammar checked this, and have a bit of more humor, since I got quite a few reviews concerning this epic piece. SO for those who followed, sorry to disappoint, nothing majorly new here, same plot.

* * *

Severus was running down the corridor, panting. He met Draco at the door, and entered the room. Others took up guard positions.

"Welcome Severus, and Draco,my boy! I have a very, very, dangerous mission for you. It will need all of your cunning and great hard work. I hope you are up to the task. It is not to be taken lightly, for it is a matter, quite, quite close to my heart.", said the terrifying, imposing, Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Whatever your Lordship wishes.", they both said together, Draco shaking in fear and joy at the prospect of the task, and Snape, well, he was also scared, but he hid it wonderfully. Not many people survived these tasks.

"I need you to tend to this matter carefully. It is of the utmost importance.", murmured the Dark and Scary Voldemort. "I need tickets to attended Taylor Swift's concert next month!", he said, imposing and wistful at the same time. How he managed this is beyond one's imagination. Yet no one dare question his expressive sorcery.

Draco's head snapped back in shock, he knew who Taylor was of had been a Huffelpuf who wouldn't stop singing her songs, and with time and devious nature he had got a copy and heard them too. He absolutely adored the words, the music, the voice because she sang of his hopeless case of unrequited love. For Granger would never love him. That for him was as good as a broken heart. He had also been dying to go, having already organised the clothes, tickets and transportation. It was his darkest secret.

Snape's head also snapped back, and he stepped a few steps back. He had always liked Taylor Swift, being a half blood, he had heard her music in passing and fallen in love. It reminded him of Lily and comforted his heart. He felt he wasn't alone. He would sit and listen to her music after a particularly bad day teaching.

They both stared at the Dark Lord, and said simultaneously, in shocked whispers, eyes wide, "You like Tay-Tay too?!". Realizing what had just happened, all three stared at each other. Then Lord Voldemort removed a pink heart pendant from his robes and in it was her picture. "I've loved her all my life.", said simply. Again, his face that inspired nightmares showed extreme love and adoration, while still being scary. Forget the curses, his skill on expression showed be a dark art in itself.

They continued staring at each other. Suddenly, when Snape's Tempus alarm rang with the opening tune of New Romantics, which he had set for a potion he was brewing before running here, went off, they came back to reality.

That triggered something. Together, they began to sing, moving in a circle, shimmying to the beat as the sang, Severus and Voldemort in robes, Draco in his suit. They sang along, in time, with the second line of the song.

"(insert lyrics of New Romantics by Taylor Swift.)"

The door to the room blasted open, and Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and her husband, who had been waiting and standing guard, rushed in wands drawn. Draco and the others froze, mid dance step, Severus teetering wildly on one foot, before he slammed it down to avoid falling. He would deny that he was afraid he was about to fall gracelessly if ever questioned about this. He had poise and grace. He was the most graceful in the land. Such was his awesomeness, that even his robes billowed. Everyone wondered why that was the case. It was no mystery as far as he was concerned. They were wizarding robes, and they billowed out of sheer respect for the man. And a tiny bit of fear. Just a bit.

"HOW DARE YOU SING QUEEN TAY-TAY'S MUSIC WITHOUT ME!", the newcomers screamed, all together. Then, realizing their mutual confession, the turned to face the three, still frozen, culprits. With no apparent signal, they started, "(insert lyrics of Bad Blood by Taylor Swift, from the chorus.)", as they all stomped and started a surprisingly coordinated dance, lead by Lucius, silky hair flying, pure contempt on all their faces. Wands were still drawn by both parties, but they would know, quite obviously be used as mikes.

They all stared, while Snape touched his on the sly, and felt a pang of jealousy. Yet, they knew what this had become. A dance off.

Before they could start the chorus, Draco stepped back, and began,"(insert lyrics of Style by Taylor Swift.)". He tapped his foot and moved his hand up in an arc, getting Snape's and Voldemort's attention. They joined in, performing complex criss-cross walk moves in front and stalking towards them. They singled out Lucius, obviously leading the others. They joined in, while dancing, "(continue song)"

Narcissa recognized the threat, and decided to retaliate.

"(insert lyrics of Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift, from the beginning.)", she started. She used Lucius to twirl, who instantly joined in. They went on, upping the ante.

Voldemort cut her off, decided to ask his followers to join him back before this all got out of hand. He conjured glass panes in front of Draco, and Snape, who understood and got ready.

And Voldemort began,"(insert lyrics of You belong with me by Taylor Swift.)". In the mean time, Draco and Snape were dancing while leaning on the glass, moving slowly, being generally sexy. Who are we kidding, everyone was starting the gorgeous hunk of a man who goes by the name of Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly, they all realized their respective mistakes. They stopped, hugged (yes even Snape did), and apologized. They then sang through the night.

In Snape's opinion, it had been wicked.

(Next day evening)

Everybody had tickets for the concert, all had individual plans and means to sneak off in place. This made the Dark Lord very grumpy, and they all let him sulk. When he started to destroy stuff, Lucius sent him to the corner, charmed to be indestructible, made for temper tantrums. The Malfoys, well, did have a few flaws of their own.

They went ahead and bought Voldemort a ticket, the normal way. It was just easier at short notice, and none of them was willing to kill a fellow Swiftie. No even Greyback. He missed the last concert due to a full moon. He has never forgiven his wolf self for that.

They had dinner, and then decided to mess with the wizarding world. Cause why not? They all apparated to Hogsmeade, fired the Dark Mark, and went to the Shrieking Shack. There they used Severus' music system, and had what we muggles would call, a rave. Only Taylor Swift songs, cause no one else was worthy.

Fortunately or Unfortunately, it was Karaoke night at The Three Brooksticks. Focused on,(you guessed it), none other than Talyor Swift!

Soon, to the Death Eater's surprise, more voices joined them, though not so loudly. They peaked out and saw that all of the pub was there, singing and dancing. Aurors were there too, but they were just staring, too surprised to know what to do. The party outside was picking up.

Not having felt this loved by the rest of the wizards since so long, they levitated the player out, and everyone sang together.

They wanted to go, at 3am, but Severus wanted his player. He refused to leave without it. So a team went to go retrieve it. They all decided to go charmed to look like anything but Death Eaters.

But the wizards didn't wanna stop. Even the Aurors had joined in. They tried to stop them.

Lucius, pissed of about not having a proper dance off yesterday, decided to take it out on them.

And so it began, an epic dance off between Ministry Aurors, led by Kingsley Shacklbolt, verses identically dressed in black, with charmed faces to look like the person who tried to see their face, i.e., Death Eaters, led by Lucious. It was one of legend, where everyone stopped and watched in awe. Awesome moves were presented by both sides, though the Aurors had only an arsenal of wizarding moves common in majority. It was still a battle of epic proportions. People think that the tighter the clothing, and more revealing, the better the dancer, who is able to show off their fitness. You have seen nothing till you see the all the paper pushers unite and dance in shimmering robes. Oh la la la.

The Death Eaters won, with an epic move in which Draco back flipped twice and somersaulted around Snape who front flipped into the circle left by Draco's somersault.

This was, another wicked night, in Severus' opinion.

Finally the day arrived. They were all going for the concert. Each and every Death Eater worth their salt was gonna be there. All were dressed in Muggle clothing, including a very giddy Dark Lord.

They all reached the huge Rec Centre, where Draco took the lead along with Severus. Once they were in, they saw that it was huge. And every wizard who lived near, was there. Every.

This was obvious cause of the fact that there were numerous people whose face was hidden in different ways. But they took it in their stride, and went on. All of them were hear for one reason. To see Taylor Swift.

As soon as Taylor began, all hell broke lose, and everyone forgot about the war.

The Dark screamed and shrieked like a little girl at the site of her, and sobbed with joy as he danced to her music. He felt so fulfilled.

Snape, it turned out, was an expert dancer with a great experience with parties. He blended right in. He later went home with two witches that nobody recognized. He was not seen till three days later. Upon his return, he wore deep burgundy robes. And he had clean silky hair. To say the least, he was a frikin' lady killer. A fact that was realized by all Male Death Eaters when the females, married and single, tried to get to him. This event event is spoken about with awe and wonder as the Auror-Death Eater dance of by both parties.

Lucious and Narcissa danced together like a happy couple. So did the LeStranges. Though Bellatrix cackled the night away. Rudolphous had never loved her more.

Fenrir Greyback discovered caramel popcorn. He found love in it. He didn't want to stop having it. So he didn't. He had to dragged back using a body-bund jinx due to his following sugar high. A grown adult, he should have some shame!

Draco got to dance with Hermione Granger, though neither of them realized it at that time. Both had their dreams to dance win each other fulfilled. They found out later, and to this date Draco hasn't knowingly washed his left cheek where Hermione kissed him, and neither has Hermione, for Draco had kissed her back in return. Neither would acknowledge this fact of course.

Dumbledore simply stood and bobbed his head with the music. He was here simply as he had been dragged along. He was enjoying, but he preferred Shawn Mendez. And he had lost his lemon drops.

The Weasleys went crazy. So did Potter. And Flitwick.

McGonnal got drunk, and had to side along with Poppy. Her being inhibition-less and hitting on every male has scared every male to have had to interact with her, and they didnt even know it was her.

But everybody enjoyed.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it ! Reviews are loved ! And checkout my other stories. I couldn't put lyrics cause of the rules of the website. Sorry, but its not as funny now.


End file.
